Pure Love
by SmutMaker
Summary: Collection of one-shots, pairings across Aqours and μ's. Rated M for highly sexual content. Fic contains yuri and lemons galore. More details about the series are given in chapter 2. Pairing requests are allowed. Boundaries do not exist.
1. The Lovers

Pairing: Nozomi x Eli

* * *

THE LOVERS

I should've never taken this class, never taken Nico's suggestion. The small woman suggested I take a spirituality class to obtain my credit goal for the semester.

"It's an easy class Eli, quit fretting," she said, right before turning away to meet that med student, the redhead.

The little imp had just forgotten to mention what the teacher was like. She was a young woman, not even 30, who wore her purple hair in low, loose twintails, always wearing a tight purple miniskirt and a half-buttoned white shirt, exposing her massive cleavage. Black thigh-high socks adorned her plump legs, purple suede boots on top of it. Small glasses covered her turquoise eyes, ones that glinted with passion. Her voice was strange to listen to at first, she had an accent, but it soon aroused me whenever I heard it.

Professor Nozomi Tojo had been so distracting, in fact, that I was failing the class. I had received an email from her, stating that I was to come in for a private lesson. I couldn't help but get wet when I thought of a private lesson with that bombshell.

I walked into her classroom after hours, it was easily around 7 in the evening. I wore a loose blue dress and matching ballet flats, my hair in the usual blond high ponytail. I didn't wear a bra, and my panties were see-through with white lace.

"Um... Professor Tojo?" I said, she must've been in her office.

"Ah, Ms. Ayase!" she said, walking out to me, "I'm glad you came this evening, shall we get started?"

I couldn't respond. She was disheveled enough from the day's classes that her purple bra was showing and her skirt was hiked up a bit. She didn't seem to notice my gawking.

"Let's start with the tarot cards, shall we?" she walked over to her desk and took out a pack of tarot cards. We sat down together, and she drew a card, then showed it to me.

The Lovers.

"What does this card mean, Ms. Ayase? Do you remember?"

"Well... It means there's love at some point in my life... Maybe sexuality?"

Nozomi stared. Her smile disappeared, the passion in her eyes blazed. She stood up and walked around the classroom, stopping behind me.

"Sexuality, you say? What do you think is in your future, Eli?"

She pushed me onto my back, making me lay on her desk, and slapped my thigh with her teacher's baton, hard enough to have a slapping sound reverberate around the room. She went over to the door, closing it and locking it. "You know, Eli, I've noticed your behavior. Always staring at me, biting your lip, blushing, rubbing your legs together... Why, you've even work sluttier clothing since you started this class, haven't you?" Nozomi said, seduction seeping from her voice. She walked back over to me, knocking off my shoes and tossing up the skirt of my dress.

"Mmmmm... soaked through. Do you like being dominated, Elicchi?"

A nickname, I liked it.

"A student must answer to their master!" she yelled, slapping my thigh again. Harder.

"Yes, Professor Tojo!" I yelped. She smiled.

"How about we see what else you have?" she said, going to the other side of her desk and grabbing my dress, pulling it off completely. My boobs jiggled with freedom, nipples becoming erect from the cold air.

"Such a slut, not even wearing a bra."

She walked back around, taking in the sight. I felt like I couldn't move, I didn't want to anyway.

"Take them off," she ordered, gesturing at my panties. I slipped them off, noticing that they really had become soaked through. When I was done, they dropped to the floor with a soft 'plop' and I sat there, naked on her desk as I looked down.

Then I heard something fall to the floor. She had taken off her suede boots, soon her skirt had been unzipped and it, too, fell to the floor. She unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it aside, and I looked on in amazement. She wore a purple silk bra with the addition of black lace, and a matching thong that was tightly strung up her ass. Her black thigh-highs were held up by a purple garter belt. All of this soon came off, revealing Nozomi's large, pale breasts, voluptuous hips, and a cleanly shaved pussy.

She came towards me, pushing me back onto the desk. Getting on top of me, she took her glasses off and stares into my blue eyes. I felt a moment of peace before I felt her fingers entangle themselves with the neatly trimmed hair I had down below.

"I've never taken a girl with hair," she noted, "but I think I like it."

Soon after, she slipped her index and middle fingers into my opening, using her thumb to press down on my clit. I whimpered and squirmed, she pressed down harder.

"If you want freedom and pleasure, you have to pay for it Elicchi."

I managed to flip us over, panting. I went down on her, my ass held high in the air, grabbing her hips and making out with her pussy like a pair of lips. It had her moaning, grabbing my hair and pulling it. She was wet too, I licked all of her liquids up before sucking on her clitoris, the fleshy pearl big and throbbing with arousal. Her moans turned me on so much that I stuck my fingers deep into my own vagina, slipping them in and out the best I could.

I was so wet.

With my other hand, I did the same to Nozomi, scratching at what seemed to be her g-spot, since she moaned even louder.

Then she came, and my face was covered with her cum. She was sweet, like candy, it made me addicted to her.

"Enough!" she said, slamming her hand down on the desk. I immediately sat up, feeling my juices run down my thighs slightly.

Nozomi grabbed my thighs and slid me towards her, my pussy almost touching her stomach. She grabbed my breasts, pinching my nipples as hard as possible as I moaned and whimpered, begging her to let me go.

"I want to see you squirm under my grasp, whimper and beg for me to do things to you that you've never experienced before, Eli Ayase. You may have a good mouth, but you still need to learn how to behave!" she whispered, soon slapping my hip as I yelped.

"P-Please, Professor Tojo... please..." I whimpered. She seemed to understand what I meant, as she soon shoved a finger deep into my pussy as I moaned. Soon she added another finger... and another... then a fourth, I was practically screaming from how she was stretching me. I felt the final finger, her thumb, enter me. I moaned and felt like I was going to burst.

"Do you like being fisted, Elicchi?"

I panted.

"Answer."

"Yes, Professor Tojo."

She smiled wider than I had ever seen, pulling her hand out and pushing it back in. I squirmed and moaned, ground against her hand and whimpered. She began to do it faster, barely getting the chance to speed up before I screamed and came all over her hand. My entire body went numb.

She stood up and slapped my breasts with her wet hand. Getting dressed, she grabbed my panties and put them in her purse. Before she left, she looked back at me.

"You'll need more private lessons to pass my class, Ms. Ayase."


	2. The Guiltiest of Kisses

Here are some details on this series. It is a series of one-shots, pairings will be revisited, but individual stories (such as 'The Lovers') will most likely not be revisited. Very few stories will take place in the same AU as other stories. I do all kinds of pairings, from subunits, years, double pairings, threesomes, etc. Aquors, Muse, Saint Snow, and A-Rise will be included in this series of fics. Each fic will contain a variety of porn, from normal yuri to full on BDSM or incest, and each fic can vary from short to long. I have no boundaries.

The keys of 'Pure Love' are yuri and the Love Live! universe.

Requests are allowed, you may either PM me a suggestion or write it in a review.

Onto the story!

* * *

Pairing: Guilty Kiss

* * *

THE GUILTIEST OF KISSES

 _Kokoro ni aka no yuuwaku Berry Trapper nerai sadameta yo!_

The crowd cheered, we had just finished performing Strawberry Trapper, and I was proud of Riko and Yohane. I'd have to reward them later.

The three of us walked off the stage, Riko and Yohane walking in front of me. A live coordinator called me over, but I said goodbye first. I grabbed their plump but firm butts, squeezing hard.

"I'll talk to you in a bit, okay?" I gave them one final squeeze before walking off.

I walked back to the Guilty Kiss dressing room, the three of us had about two hours before Aquors would perform as a full group of nine. When I got back, the dressing room was dark.

 _Where are the other two?_

The sound of the door locking alerted me, and with the snap of a finger, the lights turned on. Riko and Yohane stood before me, in their underwear. Riko stood there blushing, wearing light pink lingerie adorned with white lace. Yohane stood next to her in a dramatic pose, her lingerie being pure black with small gray bows on the middle of her panties and bra.

"Mari! You're blessed, unlike the fallen angel Yohane, so we both request that you pass your blessing onto us!" Yohane said with vigor. A single translation went through my mind.

Fuck us, Mari.

"Well, I don't have my usual equipment with me, so traditional methods will have to do," I negotiated, beginning to take off my stage outfit, "Come along you two."

They both smiled, Yohane dropping her usual act and Riko gaining confidence.

They both knew I liked to undress them myself, so Riko came forward first. I turned her around, unclasping her bra and grabbing her small breasts as soon as it fell to the floor. Riko's breasts were like Dia's, the same size on a petit frame. Next, I slipped her panties off and spanked her ass, getting the magenta haired girl to move aside and let Yohane step forward. I did the same to her, though she was a bit more grabby.

"Be a good girl, Yoshiko," I whispered.

All three of us were cleanly shaven, but Yohane and Riko were both more petite than me.

"We want to try something new," Riko said, snapping me out of a stupor, "Yohane and I discussed it, and we want to mix it up a little. I read something in a manga-"

"Ooh, do tell!" I prodded. Riko always found the most amazing things in her yuri collection. Unfortunately, I got silence in return.

I sighed and sat down on the couch, patting my thighs. They both sat down, straddling one thigh each. Yohane unclasped my bra and immediately started sucking on my nipples, Riko slipped one of her hands down my purple panties and started rubbing my clit. I moaned and Riko immediately silenced me, slipping her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues swirled and she went deeper into my pussy, Yohane sucked more fervently. I came almost too easily, biting Riko's lip and moaning.

They both stood up and flipped me over, slipping my panties off of me. One of them started licking me, cleaning up all of the fresh cum that leaked out of my pussy. My ass was grabbed and massaged, and then one of them started licking my asshole. I started moaning again, however my mouth was soon stuffed with my wet panties.

Something new.

The flavor of my panties wasn't as good as Riko's or Yohane's, they both tasted much better. I came again, got licked again. I decided I'd had enough, so I grabbed whoever the licker was, which was Yohane with a devilish smile, fitting for a fallen angel.

"If you two want to play, then we play!"I said, spitting my panties out and grabbing both of them by the hair, getting on top of them. They both wore sly smiles. We were used to this.

"Please Mari?" they both said in unison, soon becoming a chant as they said it over and over.

I slipped my fingers into their bare pussies, wiggling them around as I went deeper and deeper. They moaned and kissed each other, making out sloppily, drool running down their chins. The image was incredibly arousing and, honestly, adorable too. I pressed down on their clits, gently massaging the tiny things with my thumbs as I continued to pump my fingers in and out of them. Yohane started getting tighter, moaning against Riko's tongue. She was a grabby girl, squeezing Riko's breasts and massaging them. Soon enough, Yohane came with a long, loud moan, giving me something to eat while we both concentrated our efforts on our magenta-haired Guilty Kiss member.

Yohane straddled Riko's hips, presenting her pussy for me to eat out while she sucked on and groped Riko's titties. I got a delicious snack, being just ever so slightly sweet yet salty, and kept up my efforts by going even deeper into Riko's vagina, rubbing my own clit after a while from the arousal. Though it took awhile, stubborn little Riko soon came, letting out a melodic moan and hugging Yohane close.

We all collapsed from our fun, completely satisfied just in time for the live coordinator to knock and tell us to get ready.

We were naughtier than Guilty Kiss implied.


	3. No Self Control

Pairing: Saint Snow

* * *

NO SELF CONTROL

Sarah shut the door to our dorm, backpack filled with papers and homework. Dropping the bag to the floor, she soon came over to the bed and laid down, pulling me close.

"Leah..." she mumbled. I looked at the ceiling as a thought crossed my mind.

"Sarah, have you ever wanted to... experiment?" I asked.

"Hm? Experiment?" she answered. Instead of saying anything, I simply shifted in her arms and kissed her, taking her completely by surprise. She adapted quickly though, hands diving under my skirt to grab my butt. Before we got too far, Sarah broke the kiss.

"Leah, are you serious about this?"

"I trust you, you're my sister."

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, just a moment. A single moment of suspense, each of us waiting for the other to make a move.

Sarah made the move first.

She practically attacked my mouth with hers, biting my lip and fighting my tongue for dominance. Though she fought bravely, I won, my tongue swirling around hers as our hands wandered. We finally took a break for air, my hands going straight for her clothing. I unbuckled her belt, tossing it to the floor before I stripped her of her pants and shirt. I had seen Sarah in her underwear many times before, but never taken it as sexually as I was now; her simple silk bra and thong were simply arousing. I untied the ribbon from her hair, letting her side ponytail down, her dark purple hair falling upon her shoulders.

A perfect, arousing image.

Rebelliously, my big sister pushed me flat on the bed, pulling my skirt and shirt off, ripping the ribbons out of my hair. We both panted with excitement, taking the rest of our clothes off ourselves. Sarah was irresistible, I kissed and bit her neck, squeezing her breasts as she groped my ass. She put one of her legs in between mine, rubbing her thigh against my pussy. I'm sure she could feel how unbearably wet I was.

"Leah... how much experimenting do you want to do?"

"As much as possible," was my blunt response. Then was silent for awhile, soft whimpers escaping her lips every now and then.

"Punish me."

I immediately sat up and stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that Leah," she said, smiling deviously. I understood and tried to think of something that could be used for punishment.

Her belt.

I grabbed it off the floor, swallowing hard for a moment. She got up and adjusted herself, lifting her perfect ass high up in the air. I started soft at first, slapping her soft cheeks lightly, gaining a moan each time. Over time, I got more comfortable, slapping her ass harder, sometimes her hips or thighs. Sarah moaned louder each time, and I could see her pussy drip with wetness. I grabbed her and flipped her over, hitting her plump tits and stomach with the belt next. It was quite the sight, my big sister moaning as I hit her.

A new idea ran across my mind, though I dismissed it. It felt far too primal for Saint Snow. It's not like I could've thought about it for long anyway, Sarah grabbed me and pulled me close, kissing me not long after. We made out for awhile, perhaps a well needed rest from what I had just done. She began touching my pussy, liquids gathering on her fingers.

"I want to see just how much you can take Leah, how much you can stretch," she dared, soon pushing her entire fist into my opening. There was no warming up, no getting used to something going so deep. Yet it felt amazing, causing me to let out a long, drawn out moan that got louder as she went deeper. I felt back onto the bed, rocking my hips to grind against her fist. She grabbed my thigh, going in time with my motions to push her fist almost to my limit. We both got faster, our breasts jiggling with our movements, my moans practically music with the tempo we were going at. I could feel myself get closer, but then Sarah twisted her fist inside me, driving me over the edge. Having the biggest orgasm of my life, my back arched and I let out a moan loud enough for the entire dorm to hear. It took me several minutes to get over the pleasure, Sarah pulling her hand out and licking my cum off of it. It was then that I decided to hell with primal, maybe even awkward.

"Sarah, I have an idea..." I started, whispering into her ear, just to get her riled up.

We adjusted ourselves, Sarah on the lower half of our bed and I on the upper half, just for stability. Intertwining our legs, we pressed our pussies together and started grinding, using the bedframe for leverage. Our breasts went up and down in our efforts, the act much more pleasurable than I would've thought. We were both soon moaning again, our pussies dripping wet from arousal. The two of us were so into it that we didn't even care how sloppily it was done, getting juices all over our legs and the sheets. After a few minutes, Sarah came, yet somehow kept going in order to get me to cum again. She moaned louder than before, turning me on a thousand times more. I came again soon after, both of us riding out our orgasms while we ground against the other.

After resting for a few moments, the two of us sat up, the rest of our cum slowly leaking out onto the sheets. We got close again.

"Experimenting was the best idea ever."


	4. Whimsical Angel Love

Pairing: Rin x Futa!Maki (requested)

* * *

WHIMSICAL ANGEL LOVE

 _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

This song wouldn't give my fingers a rest, the notes just kept flying. It was one of the hardest songs in this rhythm game. If I could just get A combo, I could get enough gems to scout for the Chrismas UR, You. Supposedly, these girls are real people, but I didn't believe it.

FULL COMBO.

I couldn't believe it, I didn't even notice the song ending. Getting excited, I went to the scouting page and started my ritual. You wasn't my best girl, but this UR was gorgeous, I had to try. Praying, I wished to at least get Christmas Riko, or, I tried.

"Makiiiiiii!" Rin yelled, barging in through the door of our apartment.

"Rin! Must you be so loud?!" I retorted, but she smiled.

"Aww, you like it when I yell your name, nya!" she said with her usual cheer, "Ooh, what are you doing?" She grabbed my phone and looked mystified. She soon pressed a random button.

"R-Rin! No! My gems!" I said, freaking out. The girl had solo'd, the golden box on the screen bouncing, only for a UR envelope to pop out.

Christmas You, Cheerleading Riko, Christmas You, Cheerleading Riko...

The girl that popped out of the envelope was Christmas You. My roommate solo'd the UR I had been after. I fell to my knees in awe, words left me.

"Who's this girl? Hey Maki, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"You... solo'd... a UR..." I said, appalled. Grabbing my phone, I went to my members page and locked the card. Then, I looked up to glare at Rin, but couldn't. Although she was annoying at times, her 'nya' was endearing, her athletic body and perky breasts of a similar frame to a raven-haired girl I dated back in high school. Rin and I were roommates, we trusted each other, but I felt as if I couldn't tell her about my secret, the secret that Nico adored.

To hell with secrets.

Crawling over to Rin, I hugged her. Apparently she was thinking the same as me, going straight for my panties. I froze when she felt the big bulge in my panties, I knew it was hard. Rin soon pried herself away from me, taking her clothes off to reveal star-covered lingerie.

"I don't care what gender you are, Maki... you still get me wet and drooling," she winked, "and I obviously get you hard."

"And wet," I said, "I have a pussy... and a cock..."

Rin simply crawled over and removed my shirt, since I had been home all day, and my panties. It felt so freeing and I relaxed. It felt even better when Rin started sucking on my stiff member, bobbing her head up and down as I moaned. Whenever she took a break, she stroked my cock instead, giving it some much needed attention. It was when she slipped her fingers into my pussy that I came in her mouth, panting.

Getting on top of me, she kissed me and rubbed her panty-covered ass against my hard cock. I rolled us over and took off her bra, massaging her small bust and pinching her perky, pink nipples, making her whimper against my lips. When I tried to slip her panties off, she slapped my hand away, pushing us up into a sitting position. We wrestled with each other for a bit, physically fighting for dominance. She started roughly kissing my neck, biting and sucking on it frequently.

"You'll leave a mark Rin!" I said, angrily clawing at her panties again. This time, she got up and ran through our apartment. I eventually caught her, grabbing her pussy through her panties and holding her by her small breasts. I bit her earlobe before she slipped out of my arms and tackled me to the ground. We both panted from the rigorous and sudden exercise.

Neither of us won the dominance game, but neither of us lost either.

"Let's have fun, temporary as it may be, nya!" she said with a smirk. I said nothing, just flipped us over and bit one of her nipples, sucking on it as she moaned. It was the perfect distraction for getting her panties and pushing my cock right into her. She squealed and dug her nails into my back; I was her first. I took it slow at first, switching nipples to suck on. Eventually, I got tired of the pace and kissed her, grabbing her firm ass in the process and fucking her faster, pushing in and pulling out of her soaking wet pussy. Her walls started tightening and she moaned into the kiss, making it harder to hold out. Impossible to hold out, in fact, I came again inside her. That seemed to be a good push for her, as she moaned loud enough to worry the neighbors. I collapsed on top of her, my red hair sticking to my forehead with sweat.

"N-Nya..." she whimpered. She pushed me off of her, but didn't leave. Instead, she got up and sat her butt on my stomach, stroking my cock for a while to make sure it stayed hard. After she was sure, she lowered her pussy onto my cock, some of my cum running down her thigh, even though she was facing away from me.

"Rin? What are you doing?" I asked, sitting up. I could tell she was smiling as she started grinding against me. Even though she had all of the control, I still tried my best to thrust up into her, furthering her pleasure. Soon, she was bouncing up and down, both of us moaning and grunting. This time, we came quicker and in unison. She got off of me, resting on the cold floor.

I got up and spread her legs, giving her pussy a long lick as I interrupted her peace. I stuck my tongue as deep as I could, cleaning up the mess I left before I concentrated my oral efforts on her clit. I swirled my tongue around it, my nose buried in her pussy, before I sucked on it. Again, I had my roommate wiggling and moaning with pleasure, getting her pussy ground against my face. Slipping a single finger into Rin, I rubbed and scratched at her g-spot, making her cum quicker from the two sensations. This time, she grabbed a pillow to moan into, so as to not disturb the neighbors.

We both rested for awhile after that, completely exhausted. However, we soon heard the door open and close again. Looking over, we saw a very surprised woman.

Our other roommate and best friend, Hanayo.

* * *

Requests welcome. Hopefully this satisfies the requester.


	5. Sweet Medicine

Pairing: Maki x futa!Umi x Maki's Mother (requested)

* * *

SWEET MEDICINE

"Umi Sonoda?" the nurse called, my anxiety spiking. I stood up and walked over, incredibly anxious.

"It looks like you're here to see Dr. Nishikino, correct? The surgeon?" she asked.

"Y-Yes. Wait, how many Nishikinos are there?" I asked.

"Well, there's Chief of Surgery Dr. Nishikino, Dr. Nishikino the normal surgeon, and Dr. Nishikino the resident."

"That's a lot... of Nishikinos..." I said, practically counting the seconds before I could have peace again.

It wasn't normal in my traditional family to go in for something like this, but I was... different. In a way, I was a hermaphrodite, but nothing had started concerning me until I thought about my future.

Arriving in my assigned room, the nurse took my weight, symptoms, height, temperature, and blood pressure before taking it to Dr. Nishikino.

I waited. I waited easily half an hour before a sharp knock came to the door and two red-headed women came in. Both had purple eyes, but one of them was taller with longer hair, she looked much more relaxed. She smiled at me.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Sonoda, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Nishikino, and this is my daughter, Maki," she greeted, shaking my hand.

"Why don't you get on the exam table?" Maki muttered. She had clearly read my files.

"Maki Nishikino! Ms. Sonoda hasn't even taken her clothes off yet, we should give her some privacy. Have you not reviewed what improvements you should make?" Dr. Nishikino scolded, Maki simply blushed.

"No, no! You don't have to worry about that. And it's Umi..." I trailed off, meeting the stern glare of Dr. Nishikino. Quickly taking off my pants, I hopped onto the exam table in my t-shirt and panties, fidgeting slightly.

Dr. Nishikino came forward, glancing at my chart for verification. Urging Maki to come forward, the older woman slid my panties off, releasing my stiffened cock from the skimpy piece of clothing. I swallowed hard, apparently I had more opinions about the pair than I thought. Dr. Nishikino ran her finger under my extra appendage, sending waves of goosebumps all over my body.

"An excellent specimen, to say the least. Hmm... I need to do some quick research. Maki, keep our patient company while I'm away." After that, Dr. Nishikino left, sanitizing her hands on the way out. Maki and I sat in silence.

"What's it like?" she asked, staring intently at my cock. It was still standing stiff.

"It's like having a cock and a pussy."

She rolled her eyes and walked over, putting her face inches away from, what to her was, a curiosity. Gently, she grasped it and moved her hand up and down, causing me to gasp and let out a low moan. She liked that reaction and went faster, even daring to lick my cock once in awhile. It didn't take long for me to cum all over her hand and slightly on her face, releasing all of my tension as I moaned, clutching the exam table. Out of nowhere, the door opened and slammed shut, the click of a lock could be heard.

"Maki Nishikino!" yelled Dr. Nishikino.

"M-mom! This isn't what it looks like!" Maki pleaded, backing away from me. I felt some of my cum slide down my cock.

"It is exactly what it looks like, Maki! You're so inexperienced, you have no idea how to give the best experience to Ms. Sonoda," she turned to me, "I can give you a much better time Umi, and I could teach my daughter at the same time."

This had to be the weirdest doctor's visit ever, but I didn't even have time to respond. Dr. Nishikino went over to Maki, scolding her for not taking her clothes off first. The woman stepped back, shrugging off her pure white lab coat and setting her stethoscope down, then took the rest of her clothes off, including her underwear. I sat up in disbelief, my doctor, one of the best in her field, had just stripped in front of me and her daughter.

"Watch and learn Maki, you'll be helping next sweetie," she said, confidence seeping from her voice.

She climbed onto the exam table, where I finally got a good look at her figure. Her breasts were slightly larger than Maki's, her hips definitely bigger, her pussy cleanly shaven. Overall, she looked mature.

Stroking my cheek, she pushed me back down onto the table, kissing me in the process. Our chests collided, breasts squishing together as our tongues swirled around each other. She broke the kiss too soon for my tastes, smiling warmly as she wiped saliva from my chin. Lowering herself onto my cock, I gasped and she moaned, grinding against me fast. I grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, becoming entranced by her bouncing hair and swaying tits. We became so well timed that the sound of skin slapping together echoed about the room.

"Mmm... you feel better than my husband ever has, Umi..." she moaned.

My thoughts turned to Maki, who was sitting on the floor. At some point, she removed her scrubs and was left in just her panties and bra, the latter pushed up as she groped her own breast, pinching her own nipples. Her other hand was down her wet panties, vigorously masturbating by rubbing her clit, turned on by the sight of her mother fucking a patient.

The two of them sent my mind into overdrive, causing me to dig my nails into Dr. Nishikino's hips and thrust harder, her walls tightening around me. I came shortly thereafter, filling her up with my cum as she came, moaning sensuously. I panted as she got up, calling her daughter over and sitting on the side of the exam table. Maki took off her bra and came over.

"Clean mama up sweetie," Dr. Nishikino ordered, Maki following through. She eagerly ate her mother out, slurping up our mixed cum before sucking on Dr. Nishikino's clit, still rubbing her own as well. Once her mother was satisfied, she grabbed Maki by the hair and gently led her to the side.

"It's time for a lesson and some pleasure of your own, okay?" Dr. Nishikino negotiated. Maki didn't reply, only licked her lips at the sight of my slightly wet cock.

"Get on the table Maki," her mother ordered, spanking Maki on the ass, " face the opposite direction of Umi."

Maki did as she was told, getting on top of me. Her mother didn't have to say anymore, only give praise, as Maki immediately started sucking on my cock. I grabbed her ass and pulled her pussy closer, tasting her wet sweetness. I massaged her ass while I stuck my tongue deeper, earning a moan from her.

Maki, on the other hand, bobbed her head up and down on my cock, swirling her tongue around the head before sucking on it, sometimes practically making out with the tip. Dr. Nishikino kept praising, saying things like 'good girl' and 'keep going sweetie'.

But then she seemed to stop, walking around to where Maki's head was to start licking my pussy, which hadn't gotten attention the entire time. Moaning into Maki's pussy, I let my tongue wander to her clit, swirling it around the little ball before returning to where I started, burying my face deeper while I spread my legs to give Dr. Nishikino more room. This seemed to be just what she needed, as she stuck her tongue deep and swirled it around my vagina, causing me to moan more.

Maki came all over my face with a long moan, the vibrations feeling amazing against my cock, juices continuing to leak out of her delicious pussy as I licked it all up. I slapped her ass, getting a small moan in return. The taste combined with the noises and two sensations was too much, getting me to cum with both my cock and pussy. Maki laid on top of me, rubbing my thigh after she swallowed some of my cum. A voice came from the intercom.

"Paging Dr. Nishikino, paging Dr. Nishikino."

The pair got up and quickly got dressed, combing through their hair to not look so disheveled. Maki's mother left as soon as possible, but Maki stayed behind. She wrote something on a piece of paper, slipping it into my ear before she left.

"I hope to see you again, Umi," she said, winking.

* * *

Requests welcome. This was an interesting idea, but rather difficult to write, as it was hard to keep all three of them involved at the same time. Hopefully the requester is satisfied with the outcome.


	6. Diamond Princess

Additional notes added to the end.

* * *

Pairing: BiBi, futa!Maki x Nico x futa!Eli (requested?)

* * *

DIAMOND PRINCESS

Today was the day, the day of shame. BiBi practice, a shameful day because of leather. I swear, those black patent leather outfits worked _too_ well for Eli and Maki. But flat chested little Nico Nico Ni? No, those leather outfits were designed just for a Russian blonde and a redheaded tsundere.

Walking into the practice room, I was expecting the aforementioned pair to be standing around acting all cool, I did not expect them to be standing naked, glaring at each other, and comparing penis size. I found out their secrets a long time ago, it was pretty shocking, but I got used to it. They were still Eli and Maki, though they had never had an argument as bad as this.

Walking over to them, I grabbed them both, approximating their size. Running my hands up and down their lengths, I had them both gasping. Though I had never touched them before, I had watched enough porn to know where to start with them.

"You're both the same size," I stated, rather matter-of-factly. They both stared at me with lust in their eyes. I didn't even get time to process what they were doing before they grabbed me and started stripping me of my clothes, taking off my blazer, sweater, shirt, skirt, and underwear, leaving me in just my black knee socks.

"Do it again Nico," they said lustfully, shoving their cocks in my face. I know I could've left if I wanted, but the odd pair appealed to me, their cocks appealed to me.

I took a hold of them, jerking them both off at once. It didn't take long for me to get them whimpering and moaning, grabbing the table behind them for support. After a bit, my arms got tired, slowing me down, so they just thrust into my hands instead. They even took their cocks away from me, making me sag to the floor.

"Are you ready, Nico?" they asked. I looked up and they came on me, Eli cumming on my face and Maki aiming towards my chest, groaning and moaning. Even though I was surprised, I licked some of the cum on my face up, tasting the sweetness.

I wanted more.

I grabbed their cocks again, shoving both in my mouth and licking them, tasting small bits of the cum that was left. Eli got hard again first, so I rubbed Maki's cock while sucking on Eli's, bobbing my head up and down, sometimes adding a little bit of pressure to make her moan and melt. Then I switched, giving Maki a blowjob while stroking Eli's cock. I had them both cumming in no time, Eli cumming all over my hand and Maki in my mouth.

Standing up, I kissed Maki and groped her, squeezing and massaging her medium sized breasts while Eli came up behind me. They both took matters into their own hands once again, Maki slipping her tongue into my mouth, Eli snaking her hands down my stomach and into my pussy, rubbing her index and middle fingers back and forth against my clit. I moaned and swirled my tongue around Maki's, too distracted to notice her lowering me to the floor and into a position on top of her, Eli coming with us. While Maki held me close, Eli slipped her fingers into me, adding one at a time until her entire hand was inside me. It felt amazing, I felt no pain, only pleasure as she started pulled it out. She didn't push back in, making me disappointed until Maki shoved her cock into me, causing me to break the kiss and whimper from pleasure. I ground against the throbbing cock inside me, keeping my chest close to Maki's.

I felt Eli's fingers again, this time going into my asshole. Although she didn't use her entire hand, she did manage to get three of her fingers into me, making me pant and moan as she pushed them in and out. Again, I felt disappointment when she took them completely out. I wasn't prepared for something bigger, screaming when Eli pushed her cock into my ass. It was painful at first, but got better after a minute or so. Maki ran her fingers through my hair, pulling out my hair ribbons.

"Don't worry Nico, we'll take it from here," she said, trying to soothe me.

They both started thrusting, two dicks thrusting into me at the same time. My fellow BiBi members even mismatched their timing, making it so I always had someone thrusting in me. Eli grabbed my ass, massaging the cheeks as she moaned. I didn't feel comfortable, telling Maki so.

"Eli, let's change position, Nico isn't comfortable."

Eli grabbed my arms, pulling me up into a more upright position while both of their cocks remained inside me. Maki sat up, their legs becoming slightly interlocked with me sitting in between them. I already felt much better, stabilizing myself with Maki's shoulders as I began to bounce up and down on their cocks. Maki kissed me, slipping her tongue into my mouth once again and grabbed my ass, Eli moving my hair out of the way to suck on my neck while she pinched my nipples. All of us moaned, all of us being pleasured at the same time.

Maki broke our kiss, making out with Eli instead. I just snuggled into her neck, enjoying the ride while they slobbered on each other. Not once did they stop paying attention to me, always thrusting and letting their hands wander all over me. Their moans got louder, I felt them throb inside me while I got tighter, whimpering and getting closer myself. After a minute or so, Maki and I came, but Eli didn't. They both still pulled out of me, and Eli decided to get her fill.

Pulling Maki over, Eli thrust her cock into Maki's pussy, taking her fast. She thrust and thrust, fucking Maki fast enough to make each of their tits jiggle and wiggle. I felt useless, so I went over and put my pussy over Maki's face, sitting on her while I kissed Eli and grabbed her big breasts.

Maki moaned into my pussy and licked it, lapping up and swallowing all of the cum she had injected into me. Eli continued to fuck her pussy, making slappy noises from the skin on skin contact. She was distracted enough that I won a tongue battle, biting her lip and sucking on her tongue. It didn't take long for her to cum, shooting her load into Maki's pussy.

She pulled away from Maki and me after that, watching us and licking her lips. Once Maki was done cleaning me up, she stuck her tongue deep into me and swirled it around, making me whimper and moan. It felt amazing, and it didn't take me long to cum with her tongue so deep. I laid on top of her, hugging her thigh.

Apparently I didn't need leather to look delicious and cute.

* * *

Requests welcome. Apparently this wasn't requested? I read back through the reviews and my PMs, and I found nothing. If this was requested, I apologize.

UmiNico is coming, it's been a bit difficult to write.

Also, I like to update every day, maybe even twice a day if I have enough stories. However, sometimes it may be every couple days, or every few days.

Another quick note: Pairings CAN be revisited, I'm perfectly open to it. To clarify, it is individual stories that most likely will not be revisited. At this moment in time, the only story that could be revisited would be Whimsical Angel Love, turning into a 1st years (μ's) threesome due to the ending.


	7. Riri

Pairing: Riko x Tentacles

* * *

RIRI

I woke up in a dark place, a cold and pitch black place. Wherever I was, it was not my room. I felt a cold, hard surface beneath me, the cold seeping into my skin. I was naked, I certainly felt naked.

Next, through all of the darkness, I felt something slither up my leg, travelling to my back and playing with my hair. It felt smooth, perhaps slightly slimy. I wanted to scream, the situation was scary, no one was around, not even Chika or You. A light flickered on, a small chandelier, illuminating the stone structure around me. In the middle of the room was a pit, filled with darkness. Everything felt like a dream.

The thing playing with my hair grabbed my magenta locks, pulling me towards the pit. Finally screaming, it slid me over until I was lifted up over the pit, tentacles grabbing at me by my hands and feet. The creature let go of my hair and spread me out, wrapping more of its limbs around me until I was bound by my neck, stomach, arms, and legs. I faced the pit, the creature unseen.

More tentacles came shooting up and I screamed, the grip on my neck tightening. A tentacle got shoved into my mouth, my ass being slapped by multiple tentacles. It was obvious that it didn't want me to scream, punishing me for doing so. After awhile, the spanking ceased and the tentacle in my mouth slid out. I was relieved for a moment until it shot right back in, pushing itself in and out, going as deep as it could and making me gag. It kept going and going until it released a liquid in my mouth, the sweet taste leaving me wanting more.

It flipped me over and left me hanging in the air for awhile, allowing me to stare at the chandelier. I felt the tentacles around my arms move, snaking their way towards my breasts. It didn't take long for the slimy appendages to get there, quickly wrapping around my breasts and teasing my nipples. I let a soft moan out as the creature tightened its grip on my nipples and pulled on them before letting them go, repeating the process as my nipples got harder and harder. I moaned louder and louder, feeling myself get wet.

Suddenly, a tentacle slipped right into my pussy, squirming around as I moaned. It started thrusting itself in and out, quickening the pace easily due to my wetness. I came after a short time with a loud moan, turned on so much by the groping and the flavor of its liquids. It kept going, getting faster as I felt it pulsing within me. I moaned louder and louder until it stuck another one of its limbs back into my mouth; apparently it didn't like noise.

I soon felt more of its liquids pour into me, only this time I couldn't taste it. Even through its apparent orgasm, it kept going, never stopping. Instead, it thrust another tentacle into my ass, my scream muffled by the one deep in my mouth, thrusting and squirming. The monster seemed to have some compassion, starting off its thrusts slow in my ass. It soon became faster, matching the pace of the one thrusting in and out of my pussy. I continued to protest, the tentacle in my mouth only going faster. At some point, all of it became enjoyable, I liked the feeling of being fucked so harshly as my pink hair swayed above the monster's abyss.

After a bit longer, I came again, my cum creating an audible slapping sound as the creature continued to fuck my brains out. That seemed to be the final push before all three of the tentacles inside me released their fluid, the creature's cum. It tasted so sweet in my mouth, like candy.

The monster pulled out of me and lowered me back onto the floor, my nipples hard and all of my holes filled with its cum, some of it even leaking out. I laid on the cold ground for a bit before everything went dark.

When light came into my vision again, I got my bedroom ceiling, Chika and You's arms wrapped around my naked body as they slept soundly.

Apparently it was just a dream.

* * *

Requests welcome.

Writer's block is hard. However, there is a fun fact here. Halloween Yoshiko was recently discovered to say something along the lines of "Hey Riri!" and Halloween Riko responds with "Who's Riri? Wait, I'm Riri?!" So there's the title for you.


	8. White Bunnies

Pairing: Bunny!Nico x Bunny!Umi (requested)

* * *

WHITE BUNNIES

Nico stared at me hard, the stubborn bunny girl wouldn't budge. I don't know why she fought with me like this, I would probably fulfill her request anyway. She was my girlfriend, after all, a girl with black pigtails held up with pink ribbons and white bunny ears, bunny ears like mine. Nico just sat there with a pouty face, glaring at me with her beautiful ruby eyes, only interrupting herself with a sip of tea that my mother had made.

"I'm just saying Umi, a song with 'Nico Nico nii' would be great! I already have some lyrics written, you just have to help me finish them!" she pleaded, "... pretty please? I can trade you some time with my cute self if you comply!"

I sighed, "Nico, I already get plenty of time with you and your adorable self."

"Fine! You get some time with my cute butt then," she bargained, getting up and taking off her panties, tossing them to the side and shaking her butt at me, her pleated skirt just barely covering her. She stuck her tongue out at me, winking. It was meant to be playful, but I saw it as more enticing.

I grabbed Nico by the waist, kissing the back of her neck. My hands snaked up and unbuttoned her pink sweater, pulling it off, her shirt coming off next. I rubbed her thigh, going up her skirt to massage her ass.

"Umi... I want you..." she said, turning around to kiss me. It was sensual and distracting, both of my hands groping her ass and pulling her skirt off while she took off my shirt, our embrace breaking to get the rest of our clothing off. Nico untied her hair ribbons, letting her hair down, something she didn't do for many other people, not even for others in μ's.

I pulled her to the bed, combing my hands through her hair and feeling her soft bunny ears. They were so soft, the white a brilliant contrast against her black hair. She kissed my neck, trailing kisses down my chest, where she stopped to kiss and suck on my nipples, making me whimper and moan softly. I grabbed her head, pulling her closer as our legs intertwined. She rubbed my pussy with her leg, getting my juices everywhere as I moaned. I gasped as she slipped her slender fingers deep inside me, pushing them in and out faster than my arousal could handle. I came quickly, biting my lip and moaning. I would probably make my parents suspicious, but who cares.

Nico slid down my body, causing me to whimper from the loss of attention to my nipples. They were still erect, glistening with saliva. I grabbed her by the hair and got on top of her, shoving my pussy in her face while I gave hers a long, slow lick. I gently nibbled on her clit, making her wiggle and moan in delight, giving all of my attention to her as I continued to nibble and suck. Her juices were delicious, making it easy for me to just bury my face in her dripping wet pussy. She came within a few minutes, arching her back in pleasure.

Sitting up, I licked her cum off my lips, my pussy directly on her face. I felt her tongue plunge inside me, and she grabbed my hips to bring me closer, squeezing and groping my thighs and ass. I started moaning, grabbing my small boobs and pinching my nipples tightly. I started to grind against her face, moaning and gasping with every thrust of my hips. I eventually came on her face, feeling her lick up all of the juices that dripped out of my pussy, and then I collapsed onto the bed. She got on top of me, straddling my back slightly, and I could feel it getting wet as she kissed my neck and stroked my bunny ears.

I'd have to bring a dildo next time.

* * *

Requests welcome via reviews or PMs. Hopefully this satisfies the requester.

Apologies for the hiatus and the shortness of this chapter, there will be another out soon. UmiNico actually ended up easy, I just had writers block and was busy with other things.

I would also like to announce that a new story will begin soon, a RWBY fanfiction that, once again, is smut. That should be out by the end of the week.

Thank you for reading Pure Love!


	9. Heartbeat

Pairing: dom!Eli x Nico x sub!Nozomi (3rd Years, requested)

* * *

HEARTBEAT

"Say it again, Nozomi," Nico said into my ear. Her small hands grabbed my ass, pressing me against the wall. Eli wasn't home yet, but I couldn't wait any longer. Besides, Eli's punishments were better than Nico's.

"Please, Nicocchi..."

"Please what, Nozomi?"

"P-Punish me, Nicocchi..." I could tell she was smiling behind me. Normally I was wise, dominant, but sometimes I yearned to be punished, cleansed of my unclean thoughts about Elicchi and Nicocchi, as I liked to call them.

Nico slapped my ass, hard, and pulled tightly on my purple thong. It was probably soaked through by now, perhaps Nico's strawberry pink panties were the same, but I wouldn't know. Nico was always stubborn, her clothes had to be ripped off. Nico slapped my ass again, making me moan.

"What did you do wrong, Nozomi?" Nico whispered, her breath tickling my ear. She reached around, keeping me pressed against the wall as her hands glided across my stomach.

"I tried to take the clothes off your delicious little body, Nicocchi," I said sassily. She might've gotten me to submit to her, but that doesn't mean I can't sass her.

Turning me around, she kissed me, promptly slipping her tongue into my mouth and swirling it around. Nico grabbed and squeezed every curve I've got. The closeness made my heart race and soar, yet my mind remained clear. She kept me pinned to the wall, slipping one hand into my panties to tease my pussy, testing to see how wet it was.

"Oh my, what do we have here?"

Both of us stopped, turning our heads. Eli stood in the doorway, hands on her hips. Her blonde hair was in its usual ponytail, a tight pencil skirt and light blue blouse gracing her body. She slowly walked towards our frozen bodies, pulling Nico off of me.

"Nico... how dare you start the fun without me!" Eli said flirtatiously. Nico instantly melted, hugging Eli and burying her face in Eli's chest.

"Nozomi's the one who needs to be punished! She tried to take my clothes off while you were gone..." Nico said innocently, pulling out her pink hair ribbons to look extra cute and innocent. Eli simply pouted, sticking out her luscious lips and putting her finger to her chin in mock thought. She soon grabbed Nico, pulling Nico's light pink sundress off of her and pushing her towards me. Eli smiled gracefully, happy with the image.

She started walking towards us again, grabbing our hands and dragging us to the bedroom, a giant king sized bed in the middle, perfect for the three of us. Letting go of Nico, she pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me, her clothes still covering most of her beautiful body. Eli slipped her fingers into my panties just like Nico had done, pulling them out soon after and sucking my juices off her fingers.

"I see... such a naughty girl, aren't you, Nozomi?" She pulled my panties off, my bra coming off not long after. Pulling soft restraints out from behind the bed, she tied me to the bed by my arms, slapping my thigh when I resisted at first. When I resisted more, she slapped my breasts and quickly pressed down on my clit, earning a moan from me. Then she just walked away, frowning at Nico.

"Both of you need to be punished," she said, her voice cold. Eli went into the closet, pulling out a heavy box. She dug around for awhile, her pencil skirt hiked up slightly. Nico stayed in place, rubbing her legs together with a massive blush on her face. Eli finally found what she was looking for: a whip.

Walking back to Nico, she cupped her cheek with her hand, kissing her for a moment before bending Nico over the side of the bed and whipping her ass, making Nico whimper, yelp, and moan. Eli pulled off Nico's strawberry pink, and strawberry printed, cheeky panties, continuing to whip Nico's now naked ass. Nico clutched the comforter laying on the bed, pressing her face into the fabric and moaning louder. Eli stopped whipping Nico, slipping her fingers into the imp's pussy instead. It didn't take Nico long to cum, moaning deeply. She finally came up for air after a moment, the scene was unbearable to watch.

"Elicchi... I want to be punished too..." Eli stopped, Nico sliding to the floor with a sigh of pleasure. I was already being punished though, forced to watch Nico be punished and pleasured while I couldn't leave my place on the bed.

Eli was the one I always wanted the most. She and I were always much more dominant than Nico, but I switched, Eli staying ever dominant. Sometimes I wanted punished, sometimes I wanted to be the punisher. I suppose I went with whatever was destined for a particular day.

Once Nico got her bearings, she smiled along with Eli, running over to the box of play toys while Eli stripped naked. Nico was the only one left with even a bra on, turning around with armfuls of toys and things. They glanced at each other, taking opposite sides of the bed and hopping in right next to me. Smiling devilishly, Eli pushed a ball gag in my mouth, Nico slipping a blindfold around my head. I was left blind, not a feeling I liked, so I struggled. Someone simply slapped my thigh with something thin and hard.

Nothing happened for a moment, just little noises about the room. I soon felt something prod at thighs, gripping them tightly. I felt something slimy, a tongue, lick my pussy slowly. It broke for a moment, replaced with a gasp that turned into a moan, the licking quickly resuming. I moaned, the sound muffled by the ball gag in my mouth. My boobs were groped, my nipples pinched, my clit sucked on, and a tongue stuck deep inside me.

I had enough, using my shoulder to push the blindfold off, revealing everything.

Nico was fucking Eli, pushing her strap-on in and out of Eli's shaven pussy, scratching and rubbing Eli's stomach and sides. Eli was eating me out, her pale breasts pressed against the bed and her ass held high, on her knees. She rotated between gripping my thighs and groping my breasts, deeply concentrated on licking up all of my juices, moaning and whimpering while her face was deep in my pussy. I was close to cumming, drooling over the image in front of me.

Nico noticed the fact that I had removed my blindfold, slapping Eli's thigh to get her attention. Eli looked up, pressing her lips tightly together in fake annoyance. Nico never stopped, just slowed down, Eli grabbing something out of the unused pile of toys and playthings, putting clamps on my nipples and pinching them hard.

I couldn't tell if it hurt or felt good, Eli deep into my pussy once again, using her thumb to massage my clit as I moaned. Nico grabbed Eli's hips tightly, fucking her fast again as Eli moaned into my pussy. My hands clenched into fists and I began to grind into Eli's face, moaning loudly as saliva dripped down my chin. I came a few minutes later, arching my back and letting out a long, slow moan, throwing my head back in pleasure.

Eli continued to eat me out, lapping up all of the fresh cum. Nico slapped her ass several times, still taking Eli fast. I watched them while I rested, moving my legs to pull Eli closer. She moaned, finally orgasming a couple minutes later.

Nico pulled out and Eli collapsed. Pushing everything off the bed, Nico took off my restraints and my ball gag. We both got comfortable, moving Eli to my left side, Nico resting on my right. I played with their hair, both of them quickly falling asleep.

'Sweet dreams, my loves.'

* * *

Requests welcome via PM or review. Hopefully this satisfies the requesters.

This was pretty fun to write! It's not as hardcore as I would've liked to make it, but I tried my best. Submissive Nozomi is rather difficult, dominant Eli is not, but hopefully I pulled off both. Eli can be quite flirtatious yet serious, from what I've observed. Anyway, it was fun!

In other news, my RWBY smut fic has been released! It is called Activities in Darkness, the first chapter already released, a second on the way.

Thank you for reading Pure Love.


	10. Magnets - Part 1

Pairing: Maki x Nico

* * *

MAGNETS – PART 1

It was late, past midnight. I had a med final coming up soon, just a few days, so I was studying hard. I hadn't seen Nico in a few days; she made me promise to go on a nice date once our finals were over. Of course, her final was much simpler, being a final in music theory.

 _Buzz buzz!_ My phone vibrated beside me.

1Idol: Hey Maki-chan~ Are you up late studying again?

MNishikino: Of course I am, Nico-chan, I'm in medical school.

1Idol: You don't have any time left for the world's #1 idol anymore!

MNishikino: That's not true. This is a hard subject, and you have finals, too.

1Idol: Such a stickler! I guess you did promise me a nice date~

MNishikino: I did.

1Idol: Why don't we have some fun right now!

MNishikino: I'm guessing by the lack of a question mark that I have no say in the matter.

1Idol: Nope~

I was about to reply before receiving a picture, my tired brain having a difficult time processing it. Nico had taken a picture of her in nothing but my old workout shirt, black with a pink star. Or, at least, it didn't look like she had anything else on, the shirt barely reaching her thighs.

1Idol: Like what you see?

MNishikino: Do you have no modesty?!

1Idol: Not for my girlfriend~

She sent another picture, allowing me to discover that she at least had panties on underneath. Admittedly... slutty panties, as they were pink see-through fabric with white lace trim. She was laying down, the shirt coming just over her navel.

MNishikino: I cannot believe you're doing this! Isn't this illegal?!

1Idol: So you do like them~ And it's not illegal, not for adults. We're both adults, right?

MNishikino: I'm starting to doubt you are.

She replied with another picture, the shirt taken off to reveal her bare, flat chest. Her right index finger was hooked onto her panties, sliding the right side off her hip. Her breasts, though small, were always a pale, milky color, her perky and pink nipples hard.

All studying had stopped at this point, and I moved to my bed. I could feel something simmer below as Nico sent the fourth picture. It was pretty much the same as the previous, only now her right hand was down her panties, the panties now visibly wet.

The raven-haired girl was sending pictures to me on rapid fire, almost like a machine gun loaded with naughty nudes, nudes of my girlfriend, of Nico. The fifth and sixth arrived, the fifth of her ass in the panties, which were now quite obviously a thong, one laced tightly up her small but plump ass, and the sixth of her completely naked body, her nipples hard and her legs wide open, revealing her wet and shaven pussy.

1Idol: I can tell by your lack of response that you like what you see~

MNishikino: It's not that! You just haven't given me time to respond!

1Idol: Mhmm, sure, now send me something fun in exchange~

MNishikino: Never! I'll never be that immodest!

This time, Nico sent me a video. It was short, under a minute. Featuring a close shot of her pussy, she teased it, grabbing juices and running her fingers against her clit. I could hear the sounds of her fingers and juices as she played with herself. I couldn't help but lay down and put my hand down my panties, feeling how soaking wet I was.

"Fuck it," I whispered to myself, posing for a picture to send to her. It was pretty basic, just me in my lingerie.

1Idol: Ooh~ You look amazing in black, you know, but red would look nicer.

1Idol: This is how you respond to a sexy picture, just so you know.

MNishikino: And why would red look better? My hair?

1Idol: Red would bring out the beauty in you~

MNishikino: You sound like a combination of Kotori and Nozomi.

1Idol: I suppose black was just in the cards~

She sent me another video, this one more risqué than the previous, if that was possible. Her fingers were deep in her pussy, being pushed in and out as it made more sounds. I could hear her moaning in the background, filled with sounds like 'mm', 'oh', 'ooh', and 'ahh'. The video ended too soon.

I grabbed a selfie stick from deep in my closet, throwing it onto my bed and getting completely undressed, posing as I took a picture. I basically sat in the painful but supposedly sexy W sitting position, playing with my hair as my phone took the picture. Probably not smart to include my face, but I was genuinely using the fuck it strategy.

Nico sent me a seventh picture, which featured her sucking on her purple dildo, something Nozomi gave her as a gift once.

1Idol: This thing would look good on you, you know.

MNishikino: What? The NozoDildo?

1Idol: Yes, it would look good inside you, it matches your eyes~

MNishikino: Then why did you say 'on me'?

Nico didn't respond for a long time, the silence ending with a long video. Filled with moans once more, she was thrusting the dildo in and out of herself, her juices making even more slapping noises than the previous two videos. After a bit, she slid it out, changing positions. With her ass facing me and the dildo strategically placed on her bed, she bounced up and down on it, juices visibly sliding down the object. I had been masturbating for the entire wait and the entire duration of the video, cumming before it even ended.

Mustering bravery and courage, I started filming a video of my own, pulling my hand out of myself and licking and sucking all of the juices off my fingers, then going back again, masturbating in front of my phone until I came again, which was easy. I nervously hit send, thinking of how disappointed my parents would be.

1Idol: You need to learn to moan more, you're always so silent.

MNishikino: It's too late for me to change that.

1Idol: Then how about I teach you how to moan after our date next week?

MNishikino: If you really think you can.

1Idol: Of course I do, I'm the world's #1 idol, Nico Yazawa! With my expert fingers, I'll have you moaning in no time!

MNishikino: Deal.

* * *

Edit: The original of 'Magnets - Part 1' features the username NICO with hearts around it. However, due to the formatting of FanFiction, these hearts are not visible. Thus, Nico's username has been changed to 1Idol.

* * *

Requests welcome through review or PM.

Magnets will be at least a two part thing, something that will rarely happen in Pure Love. It was quite fun to experiment with a more text message style.

At the moment, the most requested pairing is YohaMaru, which I'm currently figuring out. My computer has been crashing quite frequently recently, so I was unable to write anything. Now, fortunately, it seems to be in good working order.

Thank you for reading Pure Love!


	11. Light and Darkness

Pairing: Yoshiko/Yohane x Hanamaru (highly requested)

* * *

LIGHT AND DARKNESS

I knocked on the door of Yoshiko's apartment, watching as the rain continued to fall. The door soon opened, revealing Yoshiko in black booty shorts and a layered lace shirt.

"Maru-chan! I've been waiting for you!" Yoshiko cheered.

"It took me awhile to get here from Ruby's house, the rain is so heavy, zura!"

Yoshiko pulled me into her apartment, past all of her occult stuff, and pushed me onto the bed, looming over me.

"I've been waiting and waiting, Hanamaru," Yohane said, her voice filled with lust. She wasted no time, kissing me and immediately slipping her tongue into my mouth as she unbuttoned my yellow sweater, similar to the one I wore back in high school. We made out for awhile, our tongues swirling together, our saliva mixing. Then Yohane suddenly broke the kiss, biting and kissing my neck.

"Y-Yohane, you'll make a mark..."

She stopped, sitting up and taking off her shirt, revealing her bare breasts, and slid her hands under my shirt, slowly pulling it off. Sliding her hands under my bra, she squeezed my boobs before pulling both my shirt and my bra completely off, tossing the garments to the floor and taking one of my nipples into her mouth, sucking and biting it with confidence.

"Ahhnnnn… Yohaaaannnee..."

She slipped both hands into my shorts, then into my panties, squeezing my ass firmly, then sat up, pulling on my nipple before letting go, pulling my shorts and panties completely off. Quickly taking off her own shorts, she got back into bed with me, holding me close.

"Maru, my love..." Yoshiko whispered. She kissed me tenderly, massaging my breasts, rubbing my thighs as our legs intertwined. In return, I massaged her ass, feeling the soft skin against my palm, bring my hand around to her pussy and rubbing her clit gently, making her moan in no time. I rolled onto her, our breasts pressed together, our legs intertwined, our tongues swirling together, our moans filling the air, my hand going deeper into her. I rubbed my middle finger against her g-spot, causing her to break our kiss and arch her back, moaning. I kept rubbing it, watching as she gasped and squirmed beneath me, clutching her black sheets, her hair the color of midnight. She finally came, covering my fingers in her juices, resting as I licked every bit off my fingers.

After a moment of rest, Yohane grabbed my shoulders and flipped us, flashing a devilish smile my way.

"Shall we play, my pet?" Yohane asked, jumping off the bed and leaving her bedroom. She brought back the usual stuff, getting me wet just seeing it.

Yohane spanked my hip, tying my wrists together and flipping me onto my stomach. She pushed my chest tight against her bed, bringing my knees up, forcing my ass into the air, and tied my ankles together.

"Yohane… what are you doing?" I wasn't given an answer, a ball gag forced into my mouth and pulled tight.

I couldn't really see what Yohane was doing, only feel. And I felt her rub my clit, making me moan. I felt myself get close to cumming, from the previous images and stimulation, but then Yohane stopped. I felt something prod at my asshole, and soon something enter it, causing me to scream into the ball gag. It felt slightly heavy, but not super big, and soon became pleasurable.

"Mmm… You're the perfect pet with this raccoon tail, Hanamaru," Yohane commented, tugging on the tail, making me whimper.

Yohane began to rub my clit again, alternating pressing on it and rubbing around it, then stuck her fingers into my dripping wet pussy. Or, at least, I guessed it was wet, I could feel the wetness. I felt her tug on the tail again while she rubbed my clit, then felt her give my pussy a long lick, sucking on my clit, swirling her tongue around it. I felt myself get close to cumming again. She stopped and spanked my ass hard.

"You're not allowed to cum until your mistress tells you to, Little Tanuki."

I felt something prodding at me again, the tail being tugged slightly, as if being moved out of the way. I found myself moaning again, muffled by the ball gag and the bed, as Yohane pushed a dildo into me, all the way. She pushed it in and pulled it out, making me moan with every movement, and then she took a pocket vibrator to my clit. I moaned and panted, trying to keep myself from cumming as the little machine buzzed and massaged my clit, all of my holes filled.

I couldn't do it. I came with a long, loud moan.

Yohane slapped my ass, "Bad Little Tanuki, what did your mistress tell you?"

She took off the ball gag, "Y-You told me not to cum until you said so..."

"Exactly. Now you have to be punished for disobedience."

She untied my ankles and pulled the dildo out, gently flipping me over with the raccoon tailed butt plug still inside me. Spreading my legs far apart and tying them to the bedposts, Yohane began the meticulous process of tying up my boobs. She sat on top of my stomach for half an hour, slowly wrapping rope around my big chest, making intricate knots all over, leaving a circle around my nipples. I complained about five minutes in, cum still dripping from my pussy, only to have my panties stuffed into my mouth. Yohane finally moved off of my stomach, sitting cross-legged in between my legs as she continued her intricate knot work around my legs. She made intricate loops and knots around my legs, tying a knot tight against my clit, leaving my opening exposed and rope-free. When she was done, she left for several minutes, but not before blindfolding me. I was left blind, listening to see if she came back.

I finally heard her footsteps, feeling her get back onto the bed and situate herself in between my legs. Yoshiko massaged my thighs for awhile, singing 'Guilty Eyes Fever' to me.

"Zutto neratteta watashi no Guilty Eyes… Kimi to iu hito no koto subete toraetai… You are my love..." It was after 'love' that she slipped her strap-on into me, making me moan. She reached beneath me, giving my butt a good squeeze before moving her hands to my hips, gripping them tightly and pulling me towards her as she pushed the strap-on in, allowing it to go deeper. She slowly got faster and faster until she was vigorously fucking me, my tits barely moving due to her ropework from earlier, the small knot on top of my clit moving up and down. I moaned until I was hoarse, arching my back to the best of my ability when I came.

She pulled out, and I could hear the sounds of her taking the strap-on off and licking it clean. I worked the blindfold off, greeted by the image of the dildo deep in her mouth to get all of the juices off. She pumped it in and out of her mouth, sitting on her knees between my legs, pinching her nipples.

When she was done, Yoshiko looked at me with lustful eyes, "Maru-chan… I want some too..."

She crawled over to me, turning around and shoving her pussy in my face. I happily ate it out, lapping up all of her juices, savoring the flavor. She bent over, licking all of my juices, cleaning up my pussy. I slowly got my hands out of the binds, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer, flicking my tongue against her clit and burying my nose in her. Yoshiko began moaning again, clutching the sheets and pressing her pussy into my face even more. I stuck my tongue deep into her, swirling it around, massaging her hips and ass, running my hands along her sides as she arched her back in pleasure. She quickly came, riding out her orgasm while I licked her clean. After she rode it out, she collapsed, her bangs sticking to her forehead with sweat as she fell asleep.

Managing to get up, I cut the rope tied to my ankles and went to the bathroom, carefully cutting the rest of the rope off, so as to not cut myself and so I could save my girlfriend's intricate work. Once I was done, I walked back to her bedroom, curling up next to her at the opposite end of the bed that we should be at, bringing the blankets over our naked bodies.

Goodnight, my dearest fallen angel.

* * *

YohaMaru was highly requested, I believe I got 4-5 requests for it. Each was slightly different, so hopefully I appeased at least a couple of the requesters.

My desktop is completely unusable as far as writing, so I am now stuck writing on my laptop. Lovely.

Anyway, I have a new story that has come out! Promise is very story-driven, not one shots like this, and is also from Love Live. Please check it out and see if you like it, it currently has two chapters. It will have smut later on, but not for now.

Requests are welcome via PM or review.

Thank you for reading Pure Love!


	12. Red Panties

Pairing: Ruby x Dia (Kurosawa Sisters)

* * *

RED PANTIES

I looked everywhere, all over the house, but I still couldn't find my phone charger. I snuck into Ruby's room, thinking that she might've borrowed it. Thankfully, no one was home, so I was free to look around. I checked under Ruby's desk, under her bed, at all of the power outlets, and finally in her dresser, just in case.

Red lace panties.

They looked remarkably similar to a pair of mine, the lace in a delicate floral pattern, blood red, cheeky cut, silk bow on the front, they didn't even look like they'd been washed in weeks. Holding it up to my pelvis, I realized the panties were mine. The panties were the pair I'd lost three months ago.

"S-Sister?!"

Turning, my eyes settled upon Ruby. She looked quite frightened, clutching a bag of fabric close to her chest. The panties were still in my hand when she tried to grab them, failing to after I moved them out of reach. The delicate red pair of panties hung from the index and middle fingers of my right hand, far out of Ruby's reach.

"Ruby Kurosawa, what are you doing with my panties?! You were raised better than this, to steal, especially to steal something so… lewd! Something of mine, your older sister!"

"Dia… please, I-I can explain..."

I grabbed her, pulling her with me onto her bed. Firmly pulling her pink skirt and milky pink cotton panties down and getting her settled across my lap, I spanked her, chastising her as I did it.

"Eep!"

"No proper young lady steals another's panties!"

"S-Sister!"

"No proper young lady goes through another's drawers!"

"Eek!"

"No proper young lady keeps another's undergarments in her own drawers!"

"I-I'm..."

"No proper young lady thinks of her older sister so lewdly!"

"A-Ah..."

"No proper young lady would ever think of such actions!"

"S-Sorry!"

"Ruby Kurosawa, you are no proper young lady!"

She laid there, in my lap, panting slightly. Her bare butt was pink, her panties and skirt down by her knees from wiggling. Shifting off my lap and onto the floor, Ruby got onto her knees, putting her hands on my knees and looked at me innocently.

"Big sister… I couldn't help myself, please forgive me… If you must, punish me more..." Ruby muttered, turning around on her hands and knees. Her pussy was wet.

Clenching my fists, I grabbed Ruby by the arm and dragged her back onto her bed. Just her torso ended up on the bed, her legs dangling off and her skirt and panties falling to the floor. I spanked her again and rolled her over, pulling off her shirt and bra.

"This is not what a Kurosawa does! A Kurosawa, a proper lady, does not display her body in such a way! A young woman that displays her body, that acts in such a lewd manner, is a slut!"

Ruby didn't cry, no, instead she got up on her knees and tugged at my shirt, then kissed my neck.

"Dia… I want you..." Ruby pulled down my slacks, then looked back at me, "Please forgive Ruby..."

Pulling off my shirt and blood red bra, Ruby immediately started sucking on my right nipple, swirling her tongue around it before she nibbled on it, her left hand going up and tightly pinching my other nipple. She pulled my matching thong down as I moaned, finding it hard to stay on my feet through the pleasure. Slowly moving onto the bed, I soon found myself underneath Ruby, my little sister still sucking away at my nipples.

"R-Rubyy… mm..."

She left a trail of kisses down my body, then I felt nothing for a few moments.

"Ah! Ooohhhhh… mmm..." Ruby bit down on my clit, then sucked on the little fleshy pearl, making me moan and clutch the pastel bedding tightly. My nipples felt cold, her saliva growing cool against the air, making them both hard. As Ruby started licking lower, slowly sticking her tongue inside me, I came with a loud moan, panting afterwards.

Even through my orgasm, Ruby kept going, licking up all of my fresh cum and pushing her tongue deeper. In the back of my mind, my sensible self wondered how and where Ruby had learned all of this, in the front, my current self was thinking about how close she was to hitting my g-spot. So very close… closer…

And then she sat up, a mixture of saliva and my juices falling down her chin. She wiped it all off, then crawled over to me, pulling me into a kiss. My tongue slipped into her mouth, her tongue swirled around mine, and I could taste myself on her tongue. Though she was pressed tightly against me, I brought my right knee up, rubbing her pussy with it while she moaned into our kiss.

I could feel my sister's nipples against my breasts, rubbing back and forth as she moved her body, grinding her pussy against my knee. While she was caught off guard, I managed to flip her over, leaving me on top. Our kiss broke, my dark hair falling off my shoulders and onto her stomach, and I slipped my fingers into her soaking wet pussy. Bringing them up to my face, I tasted them, Ruby whimpering beneath me. I slapped her thigh.

"Such a naughty girl..." I said, seduction seeping from my voice, as I pushed my fingers back in, then adding a third. I sat there for a while, sitting in between her legs, slightly bent over her, fucking her with my fingers. She writhed and wiggled, small squeaks and whines escaping her mouth, whimpers coming out as I pushed in and out of her. A moan only came when she came, right onto my fingers.

Licking the cum off, I adjusted my position, bringing her left leg over my straightened right, mirroring it with my body. Pressing our pussies together, I started to grind against Ruby, already whimpering. I tipped my head back, moaning loudly, feeling her folds caress my own, our juices mixing together. My tits jiggled slightly, hers moving much less, Ruby gripping the sheets and grinding against me.

"S-Sister..."

Ruby's little whimper turned me on so much I came, biting my lip to suppress my moan. She ground against me throughout my orgasm, cumming a few minutes later, grabbing her small boobs as she arched her back.

Perhaps I wasn't a proper lady either.

* * *

This was almost a month in the making. _A month._

An original story is in the making, and it includes smut. If you'd like to read the first chapter, it has been posted under the username witchieknight on tumblr! I can't post it here, since it is not fanfiction, and deviantart restricts that kind of material.

Also, in the coming weeks, my T rated story 'Promise' will be changing to the M rating. After long consideration, I have decided to include smut in that story, but it will be optionally read and not be in every chapter.

Requests are welcome via review or PM.

Thank you for reading Pure Love.


End file.
